The Office Christmas Party
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: To - Jan of Arc. From - Your Secret Santa. The office Christmas party is a chance for the staff to let their hair down and have fun, some more than others...
1. Chapter 1

**To – Jan of Arc.  
>From – Your Secret Santa.<br>**

**Jan of Arc didn't reply to the welcome email (naughty girl) to let Secret Santa know her preferences – she said she likes surprises. For all of her naughtiness she has been good enough to be on Santa's nice list, so I have decided, in honour of Jan I will pop my AH cherry and do my first fic minus fang and fur.  
>I know Jan favors EricSookie pairing, and has been known to enjoy romance, lemons and limes as well as an odd dabble into BDSM and kink/mud! Humour is the glue that binds most of her stories and I have accepted the challenge to try and make her laugh enough to cover her computer in coffee! So we will see how much we can squeeze into one little fic...**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Love from your Secret Santa xXx**

oOoOoOoOo

The office Christmas party had been in full swing for the past 2 hours and everyone had dipped into the punch at least once or twice. They had set up a makeshift dance floor in the main lobby of the building. I was running back to my desk to get the sack full of Secret Santa presents when someone grabbed me and pulled me into the ladies bathroom.

"Shushhhhh Sookie." My shock at being manhandled very quickly turned to joy when I recognised the voice instantly.

"Eric." I giggled and as he turned me around and I was momentarily stunned by the beautiful smile lighting his face; there was a hint of mischief but he truly was breathtaking. "This is silly, we decided to keep this quiet and especially at work." I was worried we would get caught.

"Don't worry so much, Sookie, they are all out there getting merry on the company's money, no one will even notice our absence." He leaned in for a gentle kiss but kept his face close to mine as he whispered. "Oh how I have missed you, these stolen moment are just not enough."

"You know why we have to hide; we can't let de Castro find out. He already hates you and you know he has Victor, trying to find ways to discredit you with the board; he would have a field day if he ever found out about us."He was about to interrupt but I placed a finger over his lips to stop him. "I am Victor's PA, I know exactly what kind of tricks they can pull, whether you like it or not they could make your life very difficult."

He poked out his tongue and licked my finger from base to tip before swallowing it whole and dragging his mouth to the tip and letting my finger pop. "Neither of them suspects a thing, or you would have been fired and I would have been questioned by the board."

"You know his views on office relationships and you know his views on you, Felipe would do anything to get rid of you."

Eric's family had owned Adkins Industries for over a century but his father had gotten into difficulty in the last recession and had been forced to sell off shares in the business. Once Eric had inherited the company he only had a majority share by ten percent. de Castro had been slowly buying up the other shares and was desperate to gain the majority. Luckily the economy was booming and the company was doing well and Eric had no need to sell; although I think Eric would sell the shirt off his own back before selling more shares to de Castro. His frustration level had been growing exponentially in the past few years and now it was almost a full vendetta against Eric for holding onto his own family's business. I worked as Victor Madden's personal assistant and knew the two of them were watching Eric closely, to find the slightest chink in his armour.

While I mused Eric had grabbed a handful of my dress and was slowly pulling it up to reveal the tops of my lacy stockings and my garter. He let out a low growl as he leaned back to look at what he was feeling and I smiled at his appreciation of my lingerie. He ran his large hand around the back of my leg and brought it up to cup my exposed butt cheek, I was really glad I had put on my best underwear even if the thong left me feeling a little exposed under the skirt on my dress. I had hoped Eric and I might have been able to find some time later after the party and had dressed to impress. My skimpy underwear allowed Eric to run his hand across the bare flesh of my bottom and cause the most delicious friction. I could feel myself getting aroused.

"We really can't do this here. We can't risk getting caught." My voice was weak and breathy, very 1920's siren.

"You will be the death of me. How am I meant to spend the rest of the evening being bored to tears by the vermin when I know you are across the room ready for me?" His face was in the crook of my neck and I could feel the vibration of his voice on the sensitive skin that was heating up with every rumble.

"Eric, we have to stop. I was on my way to my office to get the Secret Santa presents, de Castro will be waiting."

He growled as I gently pushed at his chest to try and put some distance between us. "I hate it when you are so sensible, you spoil all my fun." He placed one final kiss on my lips and then stood to his full height; he inclined his head, winked and just said one word before he left. With the promise of 'later' I was once again flushed and had to splash some water on my face to help calm down.

After my little lusty interlude I rushed to my desk to find two huge sacks full of presents; I found one of the mail trolleys and managed to get them secured so I could take them both in one trip. I usually organised the office Secret Santa but this year I had been off work with the flu so John Quinn, the office manager had been put in charge of it. He was an impressive looking man but had a bad habit of calling me 'Babe'. I'm not sure if he just forgot my name of if he viewed all women as one so one name would suffice. It drove me round the bend! Secret Santa's are not that hard to organise, you just need to keep clear lists. I had just taken the paperwork back from him and left the sacks open by my desk for people to drop off their gifts. I did think it strange that almost all the gifts were the same size and shape but I was so busy catching up with my proper work after my absence I hadn't had time to investigate.

oOoOoOoOo

As I stood on the landing and looked down to the party below I could spot Eric in the crowd, he was dancing with his stepsister Pam and the two of them were a sight to behold twirling round in their seasons finest. Everyone else was subtly moving out of their way 'till it was only them left on the makeshift dance floor. I glanced to the side and saw de Castro sneering at the sight of them, Victor leaned over and whispered. "Next year will be ours; we will get rid of them both." I wanted to hit them both.

I think next year could be my time to get a new job, at least then Eric and I could be a normal couple without sneaking around. I really did hate working for Victor. I might even go back to work for Sam Merlotte, he had grown his chain of Bar and Grills, I'm sure he would in need of a good PA.

Victor signalled to the disco to cut the music and everyone looked up to see de Castro give his annual speech. It galled me that he thought himself king of this little empire when it was Eric who ran it like clockwork. Felipe sat in his corner office barking orders, nothing more. Eric refused to give an address at the Christmas party; he always said it's about having fun, not lecturing his employees. De Castro had taken the opportunity of playing Santa, and had turned it into his moment to inflict his views on the rest of us.

Five minutes into his speech my feet were starting to hurt and my eyes had lost focus staring at the star on top of the 16 foot Christmas tree that stood across from landing. I was in line with the tip and found myself wondering how they got a tree so tall through the doors. I was brought out of my musings by my phone buzzing in my pocket; I discreetly pulled it out and read the text.

_I'm bored! And you know what happens when I'm bored..._

I looked up from my phone and found Eric in the crowd just as the first whir started. The sound made de Castro falter for a second but then he carried on till the second whirr, and then the third and forth. The sound was growing as more and more printers joined in. Felipe demanded an explanation; the crowd below were murmuring and moving to investigate. The growing sound of laughter was enough to make Felipe shout.

"Someone needs to explain this rudeness."

Victor raced down the stairs and grabbed a piece of paper out of Bill Compton's hand. Bill worked in the IT department; he was nice enough but tried to be a bit too familiar me and Eric didn't like him much. Victor looked at the offending sheet in his hand and then looked up to Felipe several times before making his way slowly up the stairs towards us. His shoulders were slumped but I could see the muscles in his neck were tense. He was scared of the reaction he was going to receive.

The whirring continued, and I suspected every printer in the entire building was now churning out copies of the offending article. Victor finally came to a stop in front of Felipe and held out the piece of paper without meeting his angry glare.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is responsible?" The titters from the crowd below only made de Castro angrier.

I leaned to the side so I could see over Felipe's shoulder; I had to clamp my own hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to escape. The staff below must have seen my reaction and found it funny as full scale laughter now erupted, the noise rose like a crescendo. Back in October Victor had arranged a Halloween costume party to try and raise morale but all it had done was turn Felipe de Castro had become a laughing stock. He came dressed as some type of Spanish lathario, knee high boots, white frilly shirt and cape to go with. Eric had made the comparison to an English advert, and the nick name of Juan Sheet was born. In his hands Felipe held a side-by-side picture of himself at the Halloween party and a still of Juan sheet, the similarities were uncanny.

I looked over the balcony to find Eric and Pam stood together smiling as those around them were dying of laughter.

"WHO. DID. THIS?" I had never seen Felipe angrier, if he found any proof Eric had done this he would gun for him harder than he was already. I felt the need to appease the situation.

"Mr. de Castro, I am sure it was meant in the light hearted spirit of the season, why don't we carry on and I will investigate who is responsible later." He looked at me with pure disgust but saw the logic and nodded once. "Why don't we move onto the Secret Santa?"

"Yes, I think that maybe best." He sat down on a chair that had been placed in the centre of the landing like a throne; there was no stopping this man's ego!

I arranged the sacks for Victor to be able to pull out the presents and call out the name of the recipient as had happened in previous years. I took up my position on the top of the stairs ready to run the gifts to the destined person.

The first present out was wrapped in gold paper with a red bow; it was obviously quite light as Victor had no problem holding it in one hand as he found the tag to read the name.

"Felipe, you have the honour of the first Secret Santa gift." He smiled wide as he handed the present over and we all watched as de Castro ripped into the paper.

I had to turn and hide my face so he could not see my laughter, which was good as the first person I saw was Eric; he had moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs and motioned for me to come down to him. I made my way down as Felipe threw his gift to the floor and growled at Victor to move onto to the next.

The next present was wrapped in Disney paper, I suspected it to be from one of the working mums. It too was of similar shape and size, Victor finally found the label and read out the name in a small voice. Someone at the back shouted for him to speak up and he said "Felipe". There was a spattering of giggling at Felipe getting another present, but that soon turned into a raucous laughter as it was exactly the same as the first. Again de Castro just threw it to the floor without passing comment.

I whispered. "Eric, how did you get all of those, they don't even sell over here?"

"I have many contacts." Eric wiggled his eyebrows at me and chuckled.

It went on for 5 more presents before Felipe finally lost his temper and stormed down the corridor toward his office.

The party continued with everyone in high spirits thanks to Felipe de Castro being the butt of the evening's joke. The pile of abandoned presents still sat at the top of the stairs, the cleaning staff would appreciate them, I'm sure. I spotted Eric across the room and he winked and made his way to the door. My phone buzzed with a text, there were three words on the tiny screen – _it's later, now._

oOoOoOoOo

Later...

Lying naked, snuggled into Eric's side I was in my very own heaven. We had left the party early and had gone back to Eric's apartment and spent a very pleasant night enjoying each other's company.

"Are you going to tell me how you managed to plan all of that tonight?"

"That would be giving away trade secrets, and what you saw wasn't _all _of it." There was such mischief in his tone; I dread to think what else he had come up with.

"What if I bargained for the information?" I let my hand drift over his perfect six pack and follow the V of his hips to tickle the soft hair around his growing arousal. I rubbed him from base to tip before wrapping my hand around him and squeezing a moan out of him. The moment he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation I released my hold on him and I moved over to separate us completely. His face was a picture of shock; I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You know what I want?"

"Okay, okay. Woman, you really are a hard negotiator."

"I'm not the only one who's hard around here." He smirked at my comment.

Eric explained about getting Pam to run up the side-by-side pictures then getting Bill to set up every printer in the office to print with one command from Eric's iPhone. He also went on to explain how Quinn had told everyone participating in this year's Secret Santa, not to put their gifts in my sacks but to take them to his office. The real Secret Santa will be done in a couple of days time. I was surprised at the length Eric would go to pull a prank, but Eric was always one for doing a job thoroughly. He had a friend of his in England to buy in bulk, twin packs of Plenty kitchen towel, which he then had shipped over to him. I mentioned I had never seen the adverts, I had seen the picture that had been doing the rounds since October but had yet to Google 'Juan Sheet'.

Eric pulled out his iPhone and showed me a clip on YouTube (www . youtube . com/ watch?v=NsbksmEDA1A) we both fell about in fits of laughter. We talked and laughed till dawn punctuated by moments of lustful pleasure.

Just as the sun was rising, we were both starting to drift off to sleep when Eric mumbled.

"I think it may be time to give your notice Ms Stackhouse."

"Why?" I asked sleepily.

"Because," He leaned over and kissed me before looking me in the eye and saying, "I want to make an honest woman of you."

"Huh" I was wide awake then staring at the man I loved, I think he just proposed?

_**A/N**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, Jan;  
>a little background for all the other readers – Late one night in the Fangreaders chatroom we were having a silly conversation about who would you cast as certain characters is SVM, Jan and I agreed if we couldn't have Johnny Depp or a young Antonio Banderas if would have to be Juan Sheet from the Plenty Adverts... Please check out the YouTube clip of Juan Sheet and then tell me you don't picture Felipe de Castro!<br>If**____**you**____**would like to join in the Secret Santa fun go to www . fanfiction . net /~sookiessecretsanta**_


	2. Chapter 2

As a special offer - we're willing to let the 42nd writer to throw their name into our Secret Santa hat choose who they will be Secret Santa for! At the moment we have 40 writers taking part - so get your email off to sookies. secret . santa (at) gmail . com (remove spaces) quick so you don't miss out!

Full details on the Festive Fic Exchange here: www . fanfiction . net/u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa


	3. Time is running out!

There are FOUR days left to get your Secret Santa gift fic back to us!

When you send your gift fic to sookies(.)secret(.)santa at gmail dot com you should get an email back saying that we got it safely.

If you haven't had an email to confirm we've received your fic – please get in touch with us as soon as possible.

The gift fics will be posted **from** the 18th December 2011 – this is a big job and will take time to get all the stories uploaded and published and that doesn't take a possible flood limit on posting new stories into account! All fics **will** be published before the 24th December.


End file.
